Red and the Wolf
by stuckatschool
Summary: The last maybe installment of the Riding hoods. Please enjoy and Review.


**The last part of my Riding hood stories. Time for some Red lovin! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my underwear. Not kidding. Borrowing my friends clothes this week. **

Red stared out her window, knees draw up to her chest. She let another bored sigh slip from her lips as she watched the rain drops drip from the top of the window, slid down the side and gathered in a little puddle on the bottom.  
The house was filled with the smell of different sweets and the soft humming of her sisters, despite the rainy and dreary day outside. Red could see Blue, who was dancing around the kitchen. Her gaze shifted to the dark haired sister. She was thumping her fingers against the table as she dusted around the house, passing her door every once and a while.  
Red let out a frustrated huff.  
She loved her two sisters. They were her only family and she would be lost without them, but they were starting to annoy her.  
Their being happy wasn't what was bothering her. It was the fact that they wouldn't tell her **_WHY_** they were happy.

_Green smiled and laughed as she helped stir the cookie batter. Red eyed her suspiciously.  
" what's up with you?" she asked  
Green seemed to have awaken from a dream.  
" Nothing? Can't I just be in a good mood?" she replied  
" No, you can, its just that your usually not."  
Green just shrugged her shoulders and returned her attention to the cookies.  
" Maybe I have something that puts me in a good mood."  
_  
Even her sweet innocent Blue was keeping secrets.

_" Green has been act strange, wouldn't you say?" Red commented  
She waited a few moments for Blue to say something, but it remained quiet.  
Red turned to face her sister. Blue sat on her bed, drawing paper in hand. Hearing the faint sound of a pencial brushing the paper, Red leaned over to see the blonds' creation, but Blue pressed the picture into her chest and shook her head.  
" No peeking. Im drawing something special." Blue said, then skipped out of the room  
_  
Clutching her perfectly straightened hair, Red let out a aggravated growl  
"Something wrong, Beautiful?" asked a rough voice from her window.  
The pink sister fell off of her bed, landing on the hard ground.  
" I told you not to do that!" she said in a hushed whisper, in case her sisters were paying attention.  
The red leader of the wolf packed chuckled, and climbed through the window. He reached down and lifted her up onto her bed, then shook like a dog, trying to rid himself of the rain water.  
Red shielded her face in a pitiful attempt to prevent the water from hitting her. Once he was done, she lowered her arms and glared. The boy just laughed  
" Not funny Brick."  
He gave her a heart melting smile and took two large steps so that he was directly in front of her, placing his still damp hands on either side of her waist, he leaned in to kiss her lips, but met with her cheek.  
" I haven't forgiven you for scaring me. I hate how you just pop up like that. It's creepy." she said, then grabbed his face and smashed their lips together. Pulling apart, she nuzzled his chin.  
" At the same time, I haven't seen you in a week and I missed you."  
Brick held her tighter and spun her around, laughing.  
" I missed you too."

They sat down on her bed ( after Red put down a blanket over her bed. " ooh no, you are _**still**_ soaking wet." ) and began discussing what had been happening while she was sick.  
" So, I've been meaning to ask. We are we going to have a big family dinner?" Brick asked, playing with a piece of her hair.  
" I don't know. I have yet to tell my sisters about you and I'm not sure how they will react to you and your brothers." Red explained. She hated hiding things from Blue and Green, but telling them your dating a half wolf might put them into shock.  
Brick gave her a questioning look.  
" What?" she asked, sitting up straighter.  
" You don't know? How can you not know?" he asked, frowning at her.  
Red narrowed her eyes.  
" What don't I know?"  
He rubbed his shoulder awkwardly, but stayed silent.  
" Brick!" she said  
" My brothers and your sisters are together."  
Once that sentence was uttered, Red finally all made **_sense_.**  
The happy sighs.  
The longing stares into the forest  
The **_humming _**

Pacing back and forth, Red mumbled to herself.  
". . . tell each other everything. . ."  
" . . .hid from me?"  
" I don't believe. . . ."  
Finally, Brick grabbed her waist and pulled her onto his lap.  
" Red, relax. It's not like _**you**_ told them about **_us_**. Maybe their keeping it a secret for the same reason. They aren't sure how you will react."  
The red hair nodded and sighed.  
" I still think they should have said something."  
Rolling his eyes, Brick smiled.  
" Hey. . " he said, interrupting her latest monologue.  
"Hmm?" she replied  
" I love you."

Silence. Complete and utter silence. The only sound was the rain fall outside and their slow breathing.

They stared at each other for what felt like hours.  
When Red finally felt like she was ok enough to speak, she could only utter one thing.  
" What?"  
Brick mentally gave himself a pat on the back for making her speechless.  
" I love you." he repeated.  
Red let this sink in. Then she tackled him to her bed, giving him small kisses along his jaw.  
" Say(kiss) it ( kiss) again(kiss)"  
" I love you. I can't go a day without thinking of you. I love everything that you are and everything that your not. I love you so much Red"

It was finally get dark outside and it was time for Brick to return home.  
He and Red shared one last kiss before he jumped out her window.  
Watching his retreating figure race towards the trees, Red suddenly remembered somethings.  
" Brick!" she yelled.  
She saw his outline stop and turn towards her.  
" I love you too!!!!!"  
She heard a happy howl in the distance and she smiled.  
Tomorrow, she would talk to her sisters.  
Tonight, she would dream of her love.

**I feel the need to explain. In Green's story, Brick mentions that he was expecting Red. Rather then right their coming together, i wrote why their together(cuz they're in love. . ya know?)I am considering doing one last story where they all get together and meet one another. For some reason , i feel that Butch would feel awkward. Tell me what you think! **


End file.
